Jane has the Blues
by MartyMc49
Summary: Can Jane and Lisbon find happiness together in a blues bar? Maybe, if it's run by Joe Dawson, blues man extraordinaire. An AU story with the Mentalist crossing paths with the oldest Immortal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Joe's Blues Bar

After a long tough week, Jane invited Lisbon to a new blues bar he had found. Cho said he wouldn't mind tagging along, and amazingly had asked if they minded him inviting Kim. Soon the four were sitting at a cozy table close to the band. The owner, who played one set a night, was good and the house band was good, too. It felt so nice to just go relax - away from the whole FBI office scene. Even Cho ordered an ale although Jane knew he hardly ever drank anything. Things seemed to be getting pretty chummy between Cho and Agent Fischer he thought.

Then Jane glanced covertly at Lisbon, she seemed at home here - content to lean back with her eyes closed so she could really take in the soulful instrumental the band was playing now. When he reached for his bottle of pale ale, their fingers accidentally touched. Jane felt a jolt of electricity course down his arm. She opened her eyes but didn't whisk her hand away. Did she know how very sexy she looked, jade eyes halfway open, his whole body seemed to smolder from the touch and her lingering look. Suddenly, there was a sharp jolt to the building and all of the lights went out. Confused patrons as well as band members started milling about in the dark. Figures, Jane thought. Just when I was making some headway on the Lisbon problem.

Since the backup lights hadn't kicked on, the team decided to go out the rear door which was located close to their table, just behind where the band was set up, rather than go out the front where everyone was crowding around the main door. Upon reaching the alley - you can imagine their surprise at seeing a man standing over a body. "FBI - throw down your weapon!" Lisbon yelled in her very stern 'don't make me kill you' voice. She and Cho had already drawn their weapons and Kim wasn't too far behind with hers at the ready soon after.

"Whoa there" the man said in a soft and shaky voice. The sword clattered to the ground immediately. " I, I, uh... I just came out and found this whole mess. I realize now I shouldn't have picked up the uh sword, umm, uh, murder weapon... But it was all so surreal. I couldn't fathom this man's head had actually been cut off, and, well, you see... I'm a professor of medieval history at the university and the sword appeared to be real..."

Now his words were just rushing out as he tried to make clear his point that he was completely innocent. His thin build and huge eyes made it seem unlikely he had been the person who killed the man in the alley. Agent Fischer let a small gasp escape when she saw that the victim had quite literally had his head severed from his body. What's more it appeared to have been done in one clean cut. Something Jane knew would be very hard to do. Cho and Lisbon were at the body now, examining it. Jane held back - he had no desire to see this kind of violence unless he had to. Lisbon set things in motion. She instructed Cho to call it in to the Bureau as well as the Houston police department. Now she was talking to the professor whose name was Matthew Adams. Obviously with her adrenaline pumping, she had forgotten about Agent Fischer outranking her. It didn't seem to matter though because Kim was also taking notes as well as keeping spectators away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Professor Adams

The professor indicated a need to sit down and so Lisbon asked Jane to go back in the bar with him until they could speak further. The bar's generator had kicked in and lights were on again as Jane and Professor Adams went back inside where only Joe and the band members were left. Kim had taken names and addresses of people in the bar at the time of the event. But just like the four of them, it didn't seem likely that anyone inside had seen anything.

Joe seemed surprised to see the professor with Jane and took a seat at the table with them. "Hey, Joe." Matthew said. "Hey, Matthew. Joe responded, lifting his eyebrows slightly. Jane knew from the tone of their voices and their body language that they shared a long term friendship. There was also something else, a deeper secret the two of them shared.

Then - Jane was swept into his memory palace - it was so sudden it was alarming. There was that locked door. He just never seemed curious enough to find the key, but right now his mind was telling him to unlock that door, even though he had locked it in his childhood and then hidden the key away. He knew where he kept it, a very small key, quite ornate, old, very very old. He had to trek all the way over to Daisy's enclosure and dig through her harnesses and heavy trappings to find the box and open it for the special key. After all he had been 12 when he had hidden it and Daisy was special in his life then. It seemed a good place to hide a special key.

Then, all the way to the other side of the carnival. The main walkway filled with small booths and larger tents. There. There was the one he was looking for. He took the special little key and unlocked the door... Methuselah - The World's Oldest Man - why was this so special? Then he remembered and looked into Professor Matthew Adams eyes. As their gazes met, everything he had hypnotized himself into forgetting came flooding back. Adams was aware that something was happening to Jane but he was incredibly surprised to hear Patrick Jane speak in a very low whisper, " Methos!"

Joe gave a start, but after a moment Methos nodded his head. "I remember you now Little Patrick, although you have grown up since we first met. It was the carnival. I stayed for a time as Methuselah. It was a free and fun time for a little while in my life. You do seem to turn up at unfortunate moments!"

Patrick Jane smiled warmly at the man who looked maybe 30 or 35, the same as he looked when Patrick had met him about 30 years ago. Oh, he was really good at stage makeup and had played his oldest man in the world routine to the hilt. He really was a good actor. Patrick had learned a lot from him. Methos or Matthew had been there for him when his own father was utterly cruel and abusive. Matthew had told him he really could be his own man, it might take some time but things would become different.

Then one night they were eating outside Methos' little trailer, it was about three in the morning and none of the carnival people seemed to be awake. The moon was almost full and Methos could tell such wonderful stories. He made history come alive, in fact awakened a hunger for knowledge of anything and everything inside the young Patrick Jane. Without warning he hissed at Patrick to hide and stay hidden. So Patrick crawled under the trailer where he could see and hear everything. He vividly recalled the smell of damp earth and a Daddy Longlegs crawling over his hand as he kept quiet. Methos had a long sword in his hand now and faced outward looking at a small stand of trees he had camped near. The moonlight was almost as bright as day that night and after some time a huge man came striding out of the shadows. They talked. Strange things. Times past... long past. He had hunted Methos for a long, long time and now he would have his head... they were going to fight... to the death... with swords. There could be only one.

The Quickening, which is what Methos called the lightening storm after the beheading had frightened and somehow strangely thrilled Patrick to his core. But then the bad news. Methos had to leave. Oh, he did tell him about Immortals and the Game they were in, he told him about the Watchers. He also told Patrick about an Immortal woman who had a gift of Seeing. He called her a True Seer. According to Methos, Patrick showed signs of being a True Seer. He told him time would tell. To not fight his Destiny. Just be a good man and maybe they would meet again in the future. He had not had much when he arrived and simply packed a backpack, put on hiking shoes and told Patrick good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now here Professor Matthew Adams was looking just the same while Patrick Jane was a middle-aged man with wrinkles and achey knees after a tough day. That meant what had seemed apparent in the alley was the truth and Matthew was the killer. Although Jane was reasonably sure he did not go seeking a fight with whatever Immortal that had been. On the one hand, Matthew (which he had to start thinking of him as) really could take care of himself. On the other, he seemed settled into a respectable and comfortable life here and now. Jane believed Joe was probably a Watcher rather than another Immortal. Even so, Lisbon was a really good sleuth, an amazing detective. If he gave no help, she might still put all the clues together and peg Matthew as the killer and then he'd need to disappear. Jane really hoped this whole thing could be resolved In a manner where everyone would feel satisfied with the outcome. He might need to do a long con to help things along to just the right ending. As he was about to broach the subject with them both, there was a noise and all three looked up.

It was Lisbon who had come in from the alleyway via the rear door. She spotted the three of them sitting at the table, and as she approached the three men stood for her, making her flash one of her meltingly beautiful smiles, Jane noted. He was about to speak when Matthew said, "Agent Lisbon, allow me to introduce you to Joe, the owner of this fine establishment. Joe, this is Patrick's partner, FBI Agent Lisbon." Matthew then gracefully pulled out her chair and helped her to sit which Jane saw flattered her a bit. She really did like being treated like a lady even though she made it very clear that she could and would kick your butt if she needed. He felt a twinge of jealousy in his bones, but Matthew was an old, old man how could he be jealous of HIM?

Lisbon felt as though she had come upon three old friends and felt oddly compelled to not get immediately into case specifics. "Joe, your playing and singing are fantastic. I loved the performance tonight. I am sorry it had to end this way."

"Yeah, me too! Hopefully, people won't associate my bar with a murder. I've only been open three weeks." Joe told her. "And, if it means anything, I've known this young punk for ages and can certainly vouch for him. Professor Adams just couldn't hurt a fly." I owned a bookstore before I retired and decided to become a blues musician. I've known him since he was a grad student coming in to read the books he couldn't afford to buy." Joe smiled at Adams, who chuckled quietly.

"Now, Joe, you know I bought books when I finally graduated." Professor Adams shrugged. Lisbon noted how he was holding his arms, hugging his body tightly. He might be still a bit in shock. He was very soft spoken and she thought perhaps this murder had affected him adversely. It was hard to see something like this, especially if you weren't used to it. She would need to question him but perhaps that could officially wait until tomorrow.

"Apparently, this was the work of a serial murderer the FBI has been tracking for years. There is a countrywide pattern of headless bodies turning up. They've been beheaded with swords but hardly ever two in the same city at the same time. So this falls under FBI purview, since we were first on the scene our team will be covering it. And, since you may have been seen by the killer, Professor Adams, we will need to place you into protective custody starting tonight." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane looked at Joe and Matthew who were looking at each other. "What about my classes? I've got an eight o'clock class tomorrow morning!" Professor Adams stated in a shocked voice. He had apparently never missed a class since becoming tenured.

Lisbon got her 'are you kidding me' look on her face before stating quite firmly with authority ringing in her voice. "I'm sure my Director can call your Dean and tell him the situation. To be perfectly frank with you, our team has the most successful closure rating of any in the country. You may very well be needed to be kept safe in the coming investigation so when it comes to trial we have a live witness."

Jane saw something akin to shock and awe in Matthew's eyes. He was just beginning to really grasp the situation. His shock being that he was the killer and he knew that Jane knew. However, the awe came in at the thought that this tiny fiery woman really might solve the case no matter what he or Jane said or did. Patrick Jane also saw admiration there, and knew that, of course, a man like Matthew would love a strong woman. As long as it wasn't his strong woman. He could admire her all he wanted from a distance. Maybe it wasn't too late to take up fencing classes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Try as he might Jane could not get himself assigned to Matthew Adams for guard duty. Lisbon very kindly did not laugh, instead, she told him she would need him as fresh as he could be at the office at 8:00 a.m. Since they had been in her car, she dropped him off at his airstream in the parking lot of the FBI building at a little after 3:00 a.m. Now, sitting at the small table with a freshly brewed cup of tea, he was assembling facts, making plans - there was just no way he was in the mood for sleeping. In fact, his mind was in a turmoil. How he could have made himself lock up those memories was a mystery to him. But it had been a turbulent time in his life and Adams was a very persuasive fellow.

When he was twelve, he had thought of Adams as a noble type person and wondered why he had ever come to the carnival for work in the first place. Being a very aware twelve year old, Jane reasoned that he must be on the run from either something he had done or on the run from someone who had a grudge. Anyway, he was almost chameleon like the way he seemed to fit right in to the whole carnival scene. Although his dad never really liked him (he said Patrick wasted too much of his valuable time listening to Adams' fanciful stories), Pete thought he was a hard worker for such a skinny guy. And when Sam had met him she declared him to be "cute" as he charmed the socks right off her! To which Adams smiled - dimples showing - and said, "Oh, I can do cute."

Jane thought of all the things this man had seen and done and was determined to not let it all be wasted now. Either by jail or being found by another Immortal. A beheading would certainly attract other Immortals as well as the police and FBI now that this was thought to be the work of a serial killer. What could he really do? There did not seem to be an easy resolution, he would have to think about things. Maybe he needed to look at some of those mystery serial killer's files. They might prove valuable at giving him insight into the situation as a whole.

As he lay down in his clothes, he now set off on a different path of thought. What had Adams meant by "True Seer"? Were there really such people... was he one? He knew they weren't supposed to be psychics, Adams had told him that much when he was a child. He supposed that was why he was so steadfast in declaring there was no such thing as a psychic. Adams had told him so years before. Besides - Patrick Jane would know if he were - he was quite sure he wasn't. But, and he felt a chill run up and down his spine, Methos had told him some people had minds that simply seemed to work differently. They could look at all the details and see the solution. That was how the Oracle of Delphi had worked. Of course, they came from long lines of people who taught them how to achieve that unique focus of mind. Jane would have to teach himself. Working as the Boy Wonder, a "pretend" psychic, and now helping the police solve crimes had honed his mind to a degree, was there anything Methos could tell him on the subject.

Jane thought of his Memory Palace - his mother had taught him to do that when he was very young. Was this some genetic trait that was passed along through bloodlines? If only his mother hadn't disappeared from his life when he was still a young child. He knew his father expressed jealousy and contempt of her and "her ways" especially when he had been drinking, but he never said exactly what her ways were. Jane had also felt this jealousy extend to himself after a really good reading. Sometimes the people would come back and tell him how good things had worked out for them. His father could get really mean over those times. Since a wide leather belt was his preferred way of beating Patrick, he had quickly learned to leave if he saw former clients come back around. He spent a lot of time with Pete and Sam - Pete was big enough to make his dad back down, and Sam was such a good hearted person. He truly loved them. Then Methos had come along and for a whole season he had another safe place to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Three heavy raps woke him around seven and - moaning and groaning a little - when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Joe Dawson, the bar owner from the previous night standing there with a hopeful smile on his face. Motioning him inside, Jane offered him tea and was slightly surprised when the offer was gladly accepted. They sat at Jane's small table talking and planning for half an hour and then Joe told him it was time for him to go. He gave him a burner phone and asked him to use it if he needed to get in touch.

Jane was surprised at this turn of events but apparently Watchers didn't like for things to get out of hand. They didn't take anything for granted. It seemed like a very organized group of people, people who knew what they wanted to do, and what they needed in order to do that. Joe Dawson was in the upper echelon of the Watcher Organization and thought Patrick Jane was a perfect candidate to become a Watcher. Although, Patrick told him he could never get a tattoo, Joe had just smiled and said he could wait a long time, he thought Patrick was a perfect match. Then he left so Jane could change for work.

When he arrived at the fishbowl, only five minutes late due to living in the parking lot, Lisbon was already there, a couple of files in front of her, sipping coffee. She smiled at him and pushed a file folder toward him. "I love all the resources here! I still can't get used to having so much info available so quickly. Uhm, not saying Grace is a slacker but it's like having a dozen of her!" Jane nodded at her, taking in the color high on her cheekbones, showing her excitement at the new case. And then, catching him looking at her she gave him one of her 'special' smiles. "Brought you something!" She pushed a white paper bag toward him, inside he found a freshly baked blueberry muffin from their favorite bakery. One that had a drive-thru. "How nice, thanks, Lisbon." Wow, maybe he hadn't imagined the feeling that had passed between them when their hands had accidentally brushed together last night, Jane thought.

They then got to work on the files. She looked at information on Adams, there was a lot of documentation showing that he was an orphan who put himself through school. He had gone to several universities in Europe. He earned a Doctoral Degree in Philosophy from Edinburgh in Scotland, which was founded in 1583 she noted. He also went to the Paris-Sorbonne University which was founded in the twelfth century, where he got his Masters Degree in Humanities and Arts. All in all, he had gone to some very old universities for such a young man. A young man who had to bring himself up in the world and had done an amazing job of it.

Lisbon couldn't help but admire Professor Adams since she knew how hard it was to raise yourself while working and trying to go to school. Jane had finished with Joe's file. It was very straightforward. He had managed a bookstore before owning his own bookstore. The file noted his having met Matthew Adams at that point in time. After retiring from his book business, he had owned a blues-type bar since his real passion was music and then about a year ago he had moved to the Houston area. Once again he immersed himself in the blues scene, he played in bands around town and then bought his current bar a couple of months ago, putting his own talents to work in refurbishing an older place in a slightly rundown part of town.

Cho and Kim arrived then, looking a little more rumpled than usual for two people who were almost always under firm control. Jane smiled at Cho who tried his best inscrutable look. Yeah, that might work on a distracted Lisbon but Jane was pretty sure things were heating up between the inscrutable Cho and cool collected Kim!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vices and Voices

Agent Kim and Cho left work after lunch because they had the Adams shift at the safe house at midnight and needed some rest. Jane saw Lisbon look up when they left. He knew her thoughts at the moment - pretty easy since they were his, too. It seemed like Kim and Cho made sure they were assigned the same shift more and more often now. It seemed crystal clear to Jane they were an 'item' but did Lisbon think so? He thought she did but he'd let her broach the subject with him, he didn't want to out Cho if she hadn't noticed yet. Jane knew the man was very private and after all, friendship wasn't really a vice.

Finally, the end of the day rolled around with many more facts being assembled but little actually accomplished on the case. Jane could see Lisbon talking with Agent Pike. He was immensely happy to see her shake her head and the corresponding grim look on the man's face. Pike took the stairs and Jane saw Lisbon holding the elevator for him! She smiled so sweetly at him as the doors closed that Jane could swear his knees felt just a little weak - it had been a long time since that happened to him. He returned her sweet smile with a broadly genuine one of his own which made her look down at her shoes. Jane then replayed one of his favorite Lisbon fantasies in his mind until the doors opened. That particular fantasy would probably never happen in the FBI building - it was so much newer than the old CBI place the elevators would take years to break down! Upon stepping out of the building, he found himself walking Lisbon to her car just to be by her side a few more minutes. They arrived at her car and she seemed to take an inordinate amount of time to find her keys and unlock the door. Think man, think, Jane's brain seemed to be spinning but not going forward. "Uh, say Lisbon, I'm really tired because of the late night but I thought after a nap I'd go down to Joe's Bar just to talk with him a little more... fill in a few gaps. Wanna come?"

"Sounds good, Jane. I'll meet you there, ten thirty or so sound okay to you? We don't have to come in to work on Sunday, unless something pops up tonight." She gave him a huge smile that made his heart stop in his chest and he stood there stunned as she drove off.

Jane left his silver airstream around 9:30 because he wanted to talk with Joe before Lisbon arrived. It was so busy at Joe's Blues Bar the parking took a little longer than he expected. When he finally did walk in he saw Joe and another man behind the bar. The band was taking a break and Joe looked up, spotted him and motioned him over. "Hey, Patrick, how's every little thing with you tonight?" Joe asked in an easygoing manner. He motioned a different man behind the bar to take over for him and showed Jane to a small table off to one side obviously used by Joe and his workers. His barkeep raising his voice a little, said "usual Joe," and Joe nodded holding up two fingers.

Jane briefly wondered what he was going to drink with Joe now that he was at his place and couldn't help but smile when the bartender brought over a teapot and cups with saucers. Joe poured, and with a twinkle in his eye he saw Jane smell deeply before taking a sip. "How did you know what my biggest vice is? This is great, Joe, what kind is it. I can't place the taste." Jane said.

"It's a little something a friend brought back from Tibet for me. I thought you might appreciate it. After all not everyone has my same passion for tea! I've tried Tibetan butter tea but it's a little too salty for my taste, so anyway, this is Tibetan Baicao tea."

As they talked Jane swung the conversation around to the real reason for his visit. "Do you mind me asking a few things Joe, since you have a unique perspective on things." Jane emphasized the word things, raising his eyebrows slightly while looking deep into Joe's eyes. Joe just nodded.

"Adams told me once that he thought I might be a True Seer and I have no idea what that could be. Wouldn't I need to be an Immortal, I don't think I'm even in that club."

Joe nodded his head, "well Patrick, I hear what you're saying. My organization has been around for a long time and I'll need to research some records. I'm not sure just what it takes to be a True Seer but there are records, of both Mortals and Immortals who are True Seers, in our annuls. Of the ones I do know, like Cassandra, they all had the Voice to go along with it." Joe noted the slightly stunned look on Jane's face. "Okay, what's the look for, you're looking a little pale around the gills."

"Well Joe, I do hypnotize people. I find it very easy to do and so try not to abuse it. I think my mother might have taught me how when I was very young, I'm not really sure just how I learned to do it. It's just always come naturally to me. Could that have anything to do with my voice?"

Before Joe could respond, they were both startled at a chair being pulled out and Lisbon making herself at home with them. They had been so deeply immersed in talking that neither had noticed her come in and work her way over to Joe's table. "Well, I declare Agent Lisbon, you're certainly a lot prettier than our usual patrons. It's wonderful you could join us." Joe said welcoming her to their table.

"As long as I can order something different to drink." Lisbon chuckled eyeing the teapot sitting between the two men.

"Of course you can Darlin', whatever you want, it's on the house. Look I hate leaving you here with this lecherous young man but I gotta go play a set. If I don't the band gets rowdy." Joe rose carefully and walked up to the small stage to get things ready. Jane noted how well Joe walked for a double amputee. The man amazed him. He found himself really wanting to get to know him better. He sensed that Joe had seen hard times and survived with not only his mind but also his honor intact.

Lisbon ordered a beer on tap and Jane decided to have one with her. They placed their order and she smiled at Jane. "Two nights in a row Patrick Jane if we're not careful people will think WE are an item." As good as he was at reading people, Jane was stunned. She looked happy and relaxed. Did Joe just have a calming effect on people or what? Was Lisbon trying to tell him something or was he just wanting her to like being there with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everybody Goes to Joe's

The set had just started when Patrick glanced toward the entrance and was surprised to see Kim come in followed by Adams with Cho as rear guard. He stood and waved them over. Adams smiled a charming smile toward Lisbon and Kim went to get him a beer, a water for Cho and diet soda for her since they were on protective detail. Lisbon didn't want to talk during the music but did give Cho a questioning look. Adams didn't miss it and leaning close to Lisbon's ear whispered "I can be very persuasive when I try. Agent Kim said she was the person in charge so I persuaded her. I really, really didn't want to miss Joe playing again." It was at this point that the lights blew and the odor of ozone hung in the air. Again. Cho grabbed Adams and flung him to the floor while Lisbon and Kim ran to the alleyway door, guns drawn. It had all happened so fast Jane was still sitting looking at the doorway. Joe headed to the room that held the generator, swearing slightly under his breathe. The bouncers and bartenders were trying to get the crowd under control and seemed to know the drill from the previous night. They checked IDs and wrote down names and addresses before letting anyone leave.

Lisbon came back in, the generator kicked in, Cho released Adams. "I can't believe it. There's another body in the alleyway. What the hell is going on here?" Joe took this moment to return and looking at her said, "well, I would believe none of us are suspects anymore." All eyes turned to Professor Adams. "Thanks for that vote of confidence, Joe. I thought I was in protective custody, didn't think I was a suspect!"

"Look people, Kim is in the alley, Cho give her a hand, you know the drill. Jane and I are going to take Professor Adams and Joe Dawson into protective custody and go to a safe house where we can hopefully find out some answers. Obviously this is some type of vendetta and I'm not going to have anyone else killed on my watch." Adams and Dawson were a little awed at the fierce demeanor of the petite woman. She seemed to have changed from a sweet little kitten into a fully grown tigress in just seconds. Jane could see they were both enamored with her at that moment. Two nights in a row! He hadn't even gotten to touch her hand accidentally tonight. AND, and now Joe and Methos were looking at her like Marcus Pike did.


End file.
